


hiking wasn't the best idea

by suchfeels



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchfeels/pseuds/suchfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after they left the campus, they headed for the savety of the mountains, but got lost they haven't eaten in days. and they brought along a hungry vampire</p>
            </blockquote>





	hiking wasn't the best idea

They´ve been hiking for days now, and there is no sign of live anywhere. They ate there last bits of the food a couple of days ago, they had only water left. ´Carm I´m so cold, I can´t feel my fingers, and I´m so hungry.´ ´I know cutie, I know. We all are.´ she hugged Laura. ´I told you we shouldn´t go hiking in the mountains, there is nothing here!´

 

Perry was freaking out. She knew Carm was only able to last without food for nine days, and I had been seven days since she ate. Carmilla was getting very cranky, and tried to bite LaFontaine while they were sleeping. They said it was nothing just a little nip. But they all knew the risk of staying with a hungry vampire was getting bigger and bigger by the minute.

 

´we should really find something to eat!´ ´well Perr… I´m still here.´ LaFontaine grinned. ´Not now! This is not the time for jokes, this is the time to get out of these mountains, or we´ll die, if it´s not from starvation it´s because of HER!´ Perry pointed at Carmilla. ´HEY CARM ISN´T DOING ANYTHING WRONG!´ Laura shouted. ´cupcake, please… she´s right if I don´t leave I might hurt you and I don´t want to…´ Carmilla´s voice was raspy and she sounded like she was dying, which was accurate. You could see that she was almost dead, she was all pale and her cheeks were thin. Laura looked at everyone, they all looks like they could die at any moment.

 

It started to snow again, this time harder, they couldn´t walk in this weather, so they decided to say there for a while. Wherever there might be.

 

That night they were all slowly falling asleep, Laura close to Carmilla. And LaFontaine and Perry snuggled up against each other. Carmilla couldn´t fall asleep, and kept on thinking about in how much trouble she´d get when she just took a little sip. Just a little bit. Laura was the one who smelled the best. Her blood was nice and sweet. Although she couldn´t bring herself to bite Laura. Or hurt her for that matter. She shook her head. _Don´t you even dare think about it Carmilla Karnstein. Not Laura, you are not permitted to ever hurt that girl. Ever._

 

She took a big breath, and caught another sent this one was a little bit more sharp, still it smelled too good to resist and Camilla slowly got Laura´s arm off her chest. LaFontaine turned around and turned their back to Carmilla. Carmilla froze. Her hunting instincts where taking over, she slowly crawled towards them and took a whiff. She pulled her nose back, and hissed quietly. _No LaFontaine was NOT the one smelling so good, although they smelled good too, just not the kind of blood Carmilla was after right now._

 

She slowly bend over Perry. And smelled. _Yes she smelled good and I could kill her, I don´t even like her that much…_

 

She growled and leapt right on top of Perry, and her teeth pierced her neck. Carmilla tasted blood and she couldn´t get enough even though she promised herself she´d only take a quick sip. Perry´s blood just tasted too good. She couldn´t stop. She could feel the body of Perry slowly getting colder as she kept drinking her warm and fresh blood.

 

After a couple of seconds she could feel the body being completely empty. She dropped the dead Perry and heard a horrible scream behind her, It was LaFontaine yelling at the sight of their girlfriend completely without any blood left and just laying on the ground lifeless. She turned around to face LaFontaine, who was already searching in their bag for a wooden stake. They found one after a couple of seconds. And pierced it right into Carmilla´s heart. They screamed everything they said. ´how could you?! She was your friend, she’d never hurt you! Ever! She pulled back the stake and pierced it into her chest a couple of more time, her blood splashed in all directions and a huge drop landed in Laura’s face, she was crying.  LaFontaine, now covered in blood, fell down on their knees as they looked at the dead bodies of their friends. Then a huge bang echoed though the mountains.

And there she stood. With a frying pan in her hands and blood dripping off of it. Before she realised what she’d done. She saw the body of LaFontaine slowly falling to the ground. She dropped the pan in horror and fell to her knees as she cradles her dead friends body and wept

 

She stayed like that for a couple of hours. Time didn’t matter anymore. She was all alone in the mountains, with no food or water. And a trauma for life. All her friends where dead and she had no idea how she was to get out of this. So the got the pocket knife LaFontaine brought, put it on her wrist and sliced it open. Blood gushed out of her wrists. She laid down next to Carmilla, slowly feeling the life slip away she smiled with a tear falling from the corner of her eye. And then everything went black… 


End file.
